


4 Carats

by starrnobella



Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: What do you want for Christmas? Answers may vary, but Emma's already decided what she's giving away this year. COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	4 Carats

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello loves! I'm back with the second to last story in this little collection and I am blown away by the kindness and love that I have received from the readers of this tale. Guests reviews included because I have been on the negative end of a few guest reviews in the past, so color me surprised when I received gues reviews and didn't wince away from the screen to see someone whining that I didn't write the story the way that they would have.
> 
> Today's story is inspired by 4 Carats as performed by Kelly Clarkson.
> 
> I hope you enjoy today's tale and you've finished your shopping and can breathe a sigh of relief for a few hours as the holiday grows closer!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Emma curled up under a blanket on the couch in front of the fire. She glanced out the window and watched the snow falling heavily. It looked like someone had put Storybrooke in a snowglobe and shook it rapidly, causing the snow to flurry around the city continuously. It was a peaceful sight to see through the window. She, however, was delighted to be hidden away inside as the snow fell.

She hoped that Killian made it back to the Marina safely after he had left her apartment. As much as she loved spending time with him, she loved having her time to herself. However, he had left her pondering a question about what she wanted for Christmas.

When he asked her what she wanted, she noticed that he had a sparkle in his eyes that told her he was already up to something. With a sigh, she shook her head and lifted her mug of hot cocoa to her lips. She took a deep and moaned softly at the taste.

What did she want for Christmas? Killian had chosen to word the question a tad more on the childish side, but the gist of his question just that. She honestly had no idea what to tell him. They hadn't been together long enough to ask for something shiny, and a few carats large like the song that was playing on her stereo was suggesting.

She'd have to save that one for Santa Claus this year. Chuckling softly to herself, Emma slid slouched down into the couch and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. She rested her head back against the pillow that was lying behind her as she continued to think about her Christmas wishes.

Part of her thought about just telling him to surprise her, but that could be a precarious move. She could end up with a matching boat in the Marina that she didn't exactly need at this point in her life. She'd rather just share Killian's ship as a place to get away, just the two of them where they could be alone, and no one could bother them on their date nights.

As she thought about what she wanted from Killian, she realized that she didn't have an idea of what to give Killian this year. Worrying her lip, she stared at the Christmas tree they had set up in the corner of the living room. Having Killian and Henry here to help her decorate for the upcoming holiday was the best part of her day today. It was sad when they both left, but it was the weekend that Henry frequently stayed with Regina, so it was guaranteed that she was going to be left alone for the night.

She thought about it for a few more seconds and then grabbed for her phone on the coffee table. Opening her web browser, Emma decided to do so, searching for a place that could make her a spare key. Since she loved having Killian here, she thought it might be nice if he could come and go as he pleased. Not to mention, it probably got cold sleeping on the ship every single night.

At least if he was staying here, she had a fireplace that he could curl up in front of with her cuddled up in his arms as they watched the snow flutter outside and waited for Santa to make his appearance down the chimney.

Even if she didn't get something shiny this Christmas, at least she'd be giving a bright new key away this year.


End file.
